translinkvancouverfandomcom-20200214-history
Service Changes - September 2017
'Service Changes -September 2017 '''focussed on reorganizing routes in White Rock and Maple Ridge. They took place on September 4, 2017. Summary * ''Seasonal post-secondary service brought back on routes 9, 25, 28, 41, 43, 44, 84, 99, 125, 130, 143, 145, 239, 480 * Seasonal summer holiday service temporarily discontinued on routes 19, 23, 150, 179, 227, 257, 236, 620, C19 * 25 UBC/Brentwood Station gets increased service on weekdays and Saturdays: * 43 UBC/Joyce Station gets new midday service, with 15min frequency from 10am to 3pm * 49 UBC/Metrotown Station gets 1-2 additional trips from 6am to 7pm. The Metrotown Station stop is moved to Bay 11 beside the SkyTrain station. It now leaves Metrotown Station via Central, Imperial then the regular route. * 84 VCC-Clark Station/UBC gets 1 additional trip each hour during peak periods. * 116 Metrotown Station/Edmonds Station now leaves Metrotown Station from Bay 12, beside the SkyTrain station. * 130 Metrotown Station/Hastings/Kootenay Loop/Phibbs Exchange/Capilano University gets increased service: * 159 Port Coquitlam Station/Braid Station is extended to Coquitlam Central Station. The route does not change, however 159 no longer stops at Port Coquitlam Station. Instead, the closest stop at the Wilson and Mary Hill Rd stop can be used. * 240 15th Street/Vancouver gets increased service: * 351 Crescent Beach/Bridgeport Station gets increased service on weekdays from 7am-9am from 6-15min to 7-12min and from 3pm-6pm from 12-15min to 10-12min. * 354 White Rock South/Bridgeport Station may have certain stops moved across the street, but the route has not changed. Service on 148th St and 20th Ave ends, and passengers will have to transfer to the new 360. * NEW 372 Clayton Heights/Langley Centre is introduced, with new service to Clayton Heights in Willowbrook, with 30 minute service from as early as 6:30am to as late as 10pm * 430 Metrotown Station/Richmond-Brighouse Station gets increased service from 6am-9am from 20min to 15min, and from 9am-3pm from 30min to 20min. * 620 Bridgeport Station/Tsawwassen Ferry gets increased service, matching with each ferry leaving and arriving. Up to 4 buses could be leaving Bridgeport Station during the busiest times of day. * C45 Cottonwood/Haney Place and C46 Albion/Haney Place gets increased service from 9am-3pm from 120min to 60min frequency, and both services get increased hours to 9pm from 7pm * C47 Alouette/Haney Place is discontinued and replaced with 733 Rock Ridge/Haney Place and 741 Anderson Creek/Haney Place. * NEW 733 Rock Ridge/Haney Place, with new service to Silver Valley and peak service to Port Haney Station. * NEW 741 Anderson Creek/Haney Place, with new service to Silver Valley and peak service to Port Haney Station. * C50 Ocean Park/Peace Arch Hospital renumbered to 360 Ocean Park/Peace Arch Hospital. * C51 White Rock Centre/Ocean Park renumbered to 361 Ocean Park/White Rock Centre. * C52 Seaside/White Rock Centre renumbered to 362 Seaside/White Rock Centre. * C53 Cranley/White Rock Centre renumbered to 363 Southpoint/Peace Arch Hospital, with new service to Morgan Creek, and has been redesigned with more direct service. Category:Service Changes